bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Break
Plot Bowman is walking around downtown Charlotte, out of his armor. It is nighttime, but the darkness surrounding him feels different. It feels evil. He strolls down the street, aimlessly, when a loud cry is heard from far away. Bowman begins running, sprinting rather, and suddenly a blonde woman appears on the ground under a streetlight, the only one providing real light. Bowman walks over to her, and realizes that she is wearing an all too familiar dress. The dress is grey with a black hourglass shape in the middle, and two dark green lines running along the trim of the hourglass. (Bowman): Marissa? (Adult Marissa; barely audible): You killed us. (Bowman; confused): What? Adult Marissa spins around rapidly, holding the bloody bodies of two children, one boy with blond hair and his sister with dark brown. (Adult Marissa): YOU KILLED US!! As Bowman backs away, her mouth elongates and her teeth sharpen. Black fires drools from her mouth as she is turned into a large black dragon. Death Dragon. (Death Dragon): You let me out! You let me kill her! You let me destroy your future. (He releases a laugh that slowly shifts into a powerful roar.) Bowman jolts awake in his bunk, staring at the wall. He holds his head, dizzy from having sat up too quickly. (Cortana; voice only): Is everything alright? (Bowman): I'm fine... everything's fine... (Cortana; voice only): I'm not stupid. Tell me. What was it? (Bowman): You wouldn't understand. (He lies back down and rolls onto his side.) Besides, it's late. We have things in the morning. (Cortana; voice only): If you say so. End Scene Bowman blocks a punch from Tex with his forearm, and goes to counter with his other arm. She blocks with her own forearm, and drops kicks Bowman. He grabs her leg and twists, trying to throw her off. She twirls in air to kick Bowman with her other leg, then lands and has to jump to avoid her legs being swept out from under her. She leaps at Bowman, who grabs her and throws her down. She is easily able to spin and take his legs out from under him. He uses the momentum to roll backward, then he lunges forward and punches at her. Tex catches his fist and uses his own momentum to throw him over her shoulder. Bowman plants his feet on the ground and jumps up, doing a backflip over Tex, and landing with her arm in his hands. He lets go in time for his dropkick to hit her and push her back. Tex sprints toward him, but has to jump to avoid his sidekick. She punches his head while flying over his leg, and ends up on the other side of him, with him on the ground. She spins on her heels and turns toward him. Bowman stands up and gets in a fighting stance just before the buzzer sounds. They both relax instantly, and walk up to each other to shake hands. Bowman takes his helmet down, as does Tex. (Tex): You're improving. These daily sparring sessions are really paying off. (Bowman): Yeah. And thanks for agreeing to do this with me. I know you could be doing anything else with your time. Bowman and Tex's conversation continues, as Carolina and York have a conversation in the Observation Deck. York has his armor on, but helmet down, while Carolina is totally out of armor. It is seen that he has short brown hair, in a fauxhawk and a scar over his left eye. (Carolina): I just don't get it. Why is he spending so much time with her? (York): Jealous? (Carolina): What? No! I just don't get how they can go from enemies to sparring partners in such short time. (York): Carolina, it's been a few months. Isn't it time you got over your grudge too? (Carolina): I don't have a grudge! (York): Come on! I know you too well. You can't hide it from me. (He pauses to look out the window.) Heads up, they're coming back in. Tex and Bowman stroll into the Observation Deck, fairly casually. They look up at the leaderboard, the names go Texas, Carolina, Bowman, Maine, North Dakota, Wyoming, New York, Washington, South Dakota, and Connecticut, which has a line through it. (Bowman): Almost. Carolina's got me by a thousand. (Tex): And she's not too far behind me. (Tex turns around and notices Carolina.) Oh, didn't see you there. (Carolina; in a snarky manner): Maybe you should get your eyes checked... York gives Bowman a look that basically says “yikes” while standing up to leave the room. (York): Well, this was interesting, but I've got to go. Big day tomorrow. (Bowman): Oh yeah? (York): According to the Director, Maine and I go into surgery tomorrow. (Tex): It's exciting, but having an A.I. is a big deal. Don't give them a reason to remove it. (York): I'll be the perfect gentleman. G'night everyone. (York exits the room, and the doors slide shut behind him.) (Bowman): So.. How is your A.I.? Cortana's been sleeping since we got in this afternoon. (Tex): Omega? He's alright. He doesn't like to shut up, but I've got him in sleep mode right now. (Bowman): What's he say to you? (Tex): Mostly he just rambles about something called Alpha, but I've never given it much thought. (Bowman): Cortana just thinks of strategies for possible scenarios and has me act them out in my head to help train my mind. She says I can train my body all I want, but if my brain freezes there's no point. (Carolina): She's got a point. Alternatively, if you work out your brain and not your body, it doesn't matter what you know how to do if your body can't pull it off. (Bowman): That's why I spar with Tex. She keeps me off my game. Makes me think, while fighting. (Carolina): Am I not fast enough for you? Bowman can sense the mistake he made. (Bowman): That's not what I meant, punk. Fight me. (He says to blow it off as a joke.) Based on the girl's expressions, it didn't really work. (Bowman): So- uh.. I'm just going to- uh- go.. (He power walks out of the room, leaving the women to themselves.) (Tex): So, you and Bowman? Can't say I'm surprised. (Carolina): Wha- NO! No, we're not- uh- a thing. (Tex): Oh come on. Be real, Carolina. You two are always together, aside from when he and I are sparring. And even then, you're here waiting for him. You can't tell me there's not something there. (Carolina): Bowman and I are soldiers. We work well together so the Director puts us on missions together. We've gotten close because of that, but that's all. There's not special connection. (Tex): Whatever you say... Tex exits the room, leaving Carolina by herself. Later.... Bowman is staring at the holographic projection in the front of a room that has a very class-like feel. The other Agents are all sitting in desks just like he is. These desks are larger, more suited for adults. The table in front of each desk is a computer screen, displaying the same thing as the projection up front. The Counselor and Director are up front, talking to the Agents. Bowman looks around at the other agents, who all have their helmets missing. North has short, blond hair, Maine is shaven completely, South has blonde hair, long an covering her face slightly, and Wyoming has black hair, slicked back and a mustache to match. (Counselor): Agent Bowman, (Bowman turns his head toward the Counselor) are you paying attention? (Bowman): If I'm being totally honest, no. (Counselor): This is important information. You should be paying closer attention. (Bowman): Counselor, I've had my A.I. for weeks now. I think I get it. (The Director): You should still pay attention. There's a lot we still don't know about A.I., so it's a good idea for us to keep you updated. Bowman reluctantly focuses on the Counselor's words. (Counselor): Now then, we were discussing the lasting side effects of removing an A.I. unit from yourself. Not only will you receive severe physical damage, but the chip inside your head might short circuit and electrocute your brain. There's no telling how much damage that could cause. Not only that, but, if you remove the A.I. improperly, the separation from the other personality inside your head could cause mental disorders that could not be mended. Remember, these are conscious beings you're taking in. Be very aware of that. (South): This is stupid. (Counselor): I'm sorry? (The Director): Agent South, please explain yourself. (South): Why are we in here if we're not even on the list for an A.I. yet? I mean, Bowman and Tex have their A.I., and we know that York and Maine are next, but Carolina, Wash, Wyoming, and I don't need to be here yet. (The Director): The purpose is to prepare you for the time that you do get an A.I., even if at the current time you are not on “the list”. Now, if there are no further interruptions. (He signals for the Counselor to continue.) End Scene Maine wakes up in the infirmary on a bed next to York, who has also just woken up. They sit up and look at the surrounding Agents; everyone is there aside from Tex. York slides down to the end of the bed and throws his legs over the end of the bed. Maine stands up on the side of his bed farthest from York. He cracks his neck, then turns and leaves the room. (Bowman; to York): So, how do you feel? (York): Not too bad. My head's killing me, but that's probably normal. (Bowman): That's how I felt. (Carolina): Can you hear it? (York): Can you not? Suddenly, a glowing, green man in Mjolnir class armor appears in front of York. (A.I.): Hello. My name is Delta. I'm very pleased to meet you. (York): Hey, Delta. I'm York. (Delta): Yes, I know. The Director uploaded all your files into my memory unit. I know everything about each of you. Even things you may not know yourselves. (North): Like what? (Delta): Your behavior during the augmentation process. Very surprising, Agent North Dakota. (North): Please. Just call me North. (Delta): Yes, it was stated in your files that most of you go by nicknames. I can use that for now, if you like.. (York): That'd be great, D. (Delta): I'm sorry, Agent York, did you call me “D”? (York): Yeah, it's short for “Delta”. It'll be your nickname. (Delta): (He pauses for a second) That information has been logged. I will now respond to “D”. The Agents share a laugh, as Georgia walks in. (Georgia): Hey, guys, there's something goin' on in the training room. (Wash): What is it? (Georgia): No this is something you have to see. The Agents all follow Georgia out of the infirmary and down to the training room. They see Tex and Maine sparring, and Maine is gaining the upper hand. He swings his fist that she blocks, but the force pushes her down. He kicks up toward her face, but she is able to block it and counter by elbowing his shin. She backhands him across the face, and he stumbles back. Maine rushes in, trying to ram Tex, who jumps and kicks the back of his head. Tex lands and faces Maine, who has stopped himself and prepared himself. They rush each other at top speed, and Tex uses this against him. She stops a little early, allowing herself time to grab Maine's shoulders and throws him down. Maine stands up again. A small man, who appears to be on fire appears next to his head. Maine and the A.I. nod to each other before Maine charges Tex again. This time he catches her and throws her down, before mounting her and wailing on her face. Bowman rushes into the room and tackles Maine off of her. Carolina joins in, she spins in the air, kicking Maine twice as he gets up. Tex stands up, the visor in her helmet is cracked. (Tex): I can handle him myself! (Bowman): Yeah that's real fuckin' evident! Bowman runs in and punches Maine twice in the gut and once up across the jaw. Maine is thrown back, into Carolina's sidekick. Maine uses that to punch Bowman in the face with enough force to knock him off his feet. Maine ducks down, avoiding a roundhouse from Carolina, while also sweeping her leg out from under her. Bowman gets up and takes the pistol out of its hidden holster. He aims it at Maine, who has Tex and Carolina held up by their chests. (Bowman): Maine! Maine turns to him and just kind of snarls. Bowman shoots, hitting Maine in the head, although it's unclear where due to his helmet. Maine falls, dropping both of the women. Bowman holsters his weapon, then runs to help the girls up. (Bowman): Y'all alright? (He says as his helmet is removed and locked in its resting position.) (Carolina): Yeah, thanks. (Tex): I'm fine! (She storms out of the training room.) Bowman and Carolina exchange looks. End Scene Bowman storms into the Bridge, stomps over to the Director. (Bowman): What the hell what that?! (The Director): I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific. (Bowman): Maine. He flipped out after the surgery and went to spar with Tex! He got really aggressive, and Carolina and I had to step in! Not only that, but when I told him to stand down he... he snarled at me... (The Director): Then you were right, Counselor. (Bowman): Huh? (Counselor): I had predicted that augmenting Agent Maine's armor with the strength enhancement might alter his perception, and cause him to become slightly feral. (Bowman): Slightly feral!? He SNARLED at me! That's full on animalistic! (The Director): Now, Bowman, calm down. The is just a temporary side effect. Probably caused by the adrenaline rush directly after exiting surgery. Agent Maine will be fine, where is he now? (Bowman): The infirmary. (Counselor): And why would that be? (Bowman): Well- I- uh... I shot him. The Director and Counselor exchange intrigued looks. THE END Characters Heroes *Bowman *Tex *Carolina *York *North *South *Maine *Wyoming *The Director *Washington A.I. Units *Cortana *Delta (first appearance) Villains *Death Dragon (dream) Minor Characters *Marissa Harper (dream) *Unnamed Male Child (dream; dead) *Unnamed Female Child (dream; dead) *The Counselor *Georgia (cameo) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the song "Break" by Three Days Grace. **IT has nothing to do with the lyrics or message of the song, it just has a cool title. **The title is a reference to Maine's mental state, that having the A.I. implanted essentially broke his mind. *Tex's A.I., Omega, is mentioned, but not seen. *It is revealed that Tex believes Carolina has a "thing" for Bowman. **This is immediately shut down by Carolina, but Tex doesn't quite by it. *York, South, Maine, Wyoming, and North have their faces revealed. *Maine and York receive their A.I. **Delta and Sigma, but only Delta is seen. *York gives Delta the nickname "D".